customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Factory
Hero Factory is the main law enforcement institute in the universe, known for creating specialized robots, called Heroes, that are sent out on missions across the universe. It maintains peace by devoloping Heroes of all kinds within its headquarters, the Assembly Tower, located in the center of Makuhero City. It is helped by the Makuhero City Police Department. History The Hero Factory was created by Akiyama Makuro. It created Heroes and sent them around the universe to protect the people living in it, and to stop the villains, mostly led by Von Nebula. One of the more original Heroes was named Preston Stormer, who was a member of a rookie team lead by Thresher, and he was partners with Von Ness. However, while on a mission against a drone, Von Ness betrayed his fellow Heroes, resulting in a serious injury to Thresher, though Stormer managed to destroy the drone. Von Ness would later become Von Nebula, and lead Rotor, XPlode, Corroder, Meltdown and Thunder. Years later, rookie Heroes William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge were created, and battled the villains several times along with Stormer, and his old-time crewmates, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk. Together, in order, they managed to capture Rotor, Thunder, Meltdown, Corroder, XPlode, and lastly, Von Nebula (who was trapped inside his own staff). These events would later lead to the creation of Hero Factory 2.0, also known as the Upgrade. Half a year later, Stormer, Furno, Breez and Surge were called to Tanker Station 22 to battle Fire Lord and his henchbots, Jetbug, Drilldozer, and Nitroblast. At first, they failed, with Surge being captured by the villains. Stormer, Furno and Breez, with new rookie Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo, battled the Fire Villains. At first, they captured Drilldozer and then Nitroblast. Then, they caught Fire Lord when his hand was severed by a Jetbug-piloted ship, containing Surge. Fire Lord and Jetbug were then captured as well. Surge recieved his 2.0 upgrade, and the Heroes had succeeded their mission. Another half a year later, Stormer, Furno and Nex return, with Alpha Heroes Stringer and Bulk, and new Rookie Hero Rocka. When Rocka traveled to Quatros to find Aldous Witch, who had sent a distress call, he arrived - but found out that Aldous was now the Witch Doctor. Rocka was stranded on the planet, and Stormer, Furno, Nex, Stringer and Bulk were upgraded to 3.0 animal forms, in which they traveled to Quatros in a Dropship. Once they arrive, they find both Rocka and the Witch Doctor, who escapes. Rocka is given a 3.0 upgrade, and the Heroes split into two groups: Furno, Nex and Stringer, and Stormer, Bulk and Rocka. They battle the Witch Doctor's corrupted beasts - Scorpio, Waspix, Fangz and Raw-Jaw, who were corrupted with Corrupted Quaza Spikes. One by one, the beasts were un-corrupted, and the Scorpio even battled the Witch Doctor, who had captured Bulk and Rocka. This gave the Heroes a chance to save their allies, and Stormer the chance to face the Witch Doctor himself. Rocka was also upgraded into Rocka XL, with help from Furno and Nex's finding of several spare parts. Rocka brielfly battled the Witch Doctor, allowing Stormer to destroy his Skull Staff, and Quatros regained it's life-blood Quaza, saving the planet. The Heroes than returned back to Makuhero City with the Witch Doctor. Months later, the Hero Factory Maximum-Security Prison was attacked by the Black Phantom. Scores of villains were released - including all of the ones caught in the Hero Factory's past missions (as per above), as well as new ones such as Splitface, Jawblade, Toxic Reapa, and Thornraxx. Because of this, every Hero was upgraded into the 4.0 form. With the form, each Hero was specially-customized and ready to head into whatever environment their enemy may be lurking in. The battle is still ensuing. Hero Factory Alternative Storyline The Hero Factory was created by Akiyama Makuro, at the time the universe was at war. Several planets in the Makuhero Solar System were in conflict. Akiyama then fled to the Metalicc Solar System, where he was aid in his plans. A year later, the Hero Factory was build in Makuhero City, the main planet of the system. The rampaging creatures from other planets were calmed down by the heroes build. The leaders of the war were imprisoned. Years later, the Hero Factory was called from the Perseus Galactic Arm. One of their vehicles was in the hands of a villain named Wormhole. After a brief battle, the four-armed being was took away and imprisoned. A few days later, several other calls were made from the corners of the universe. As Akiyama saw the numbers of battles increasing, he decided to restart the Assembly Tower, and send new heroes back in space. Years later, a hero called Von Ness made his team leader, Thresher, die. Completely convinced by himself his other teammate was responsible, he left, becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula then hired villains of all kinds, working for him as Henchman. They became the prime target of the Hero Factory, seeing a threat to the whole universe. The Factory at last had defeated all villains, leaving Von Nebula defenseless. The former hero then went into hiding, leaving himself unseen for decennia. After a few decades without Von Nebula, the unavoidable happened. Akiyama Makuro died at the hands of Wormhole, a villain of Von Nebula, who he contacted at his cell. Several other prisoners were gathered, protecting Von Nebula against the Hero Factory, now under command of Preston Stormer, and their attacks. A half a year later, Preston Stormer gave himself the villain name of "Frostbite"., He gathered the leaders of the four Hero Factory missions previous: Von Nebula, Fire lord, Witch doctor, & Black Phantom. The Hero Alpha Team, now lead by William Furno, decided to start this new mission, Mission: Galaxy. Mission: Galaxy was attended by heroes: Furno, Surge, Breez, & the new rookies: Warpz, Swift, & Cyndir. Trivia * The Hero Factory Alternative Storyline was made up by . Category:Originally Canon Organizations Category:Hero Factory Category:Fall of Magma Moon Storyline Category:The Vengeance Attack